


Keeping her Safe

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam vows to keep Kono safe</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: saucy<br/>prompt: nuzzle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping her Safe

Adam spooned up behind her and wrapped his arm over her. He smiled when she grasped his hand, holding it close to her chest in her sleep. He still couldn't believe he almost lost her and he really owed Chin for calling him to save her.

Nuzzling her neck, he could still smell the faint traces of the ocean mixed with the vanilla body spray she used. Not wanting to let go of her hand, he nosed aside her hair and dropped light kisses on her neck and behind her ear.

He never wanted to come that close to losing her again. He may be going straight for her, but he'd use any means, legal and illegal, to keep her safe.


End file.
